The Authoress and Percy Jackson
by 101dragon
Summary: Hi I'm Lily Howell and I accidently wished Percy Jackson out of his story. How did I do that you ask? Well there's a simple explanation: I'm an Authoress.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Hi, I'm what you might call an Authoress. I'm not one of those Authoresses who just write about characters in books. I can make characters actually come out of those books.

This story is about one certain character who I pulled out of his story, his world, before he could fight Gaea. Before he could help defeat her. If you've read PJO or HoO then you know his story, you know what he's been through. And you've probaly already figured out who he is. I pulled Percy Jackson out of his books.

The day it happened, I was reading the House of Hades, again. I was reliving the moment that Percy and Annabeth had finally gotten out of Tantarus. I was relieved even though I had already read the book and I just wished he was with me so I could hug him. That was my mistake.

See whenever I wish that a character could be with me, they come out of there books. So one moment I was sitting there, reading, the next Percy Jackson was standing in my room. I jumped up and started saying to myself.

"Oh man, I did not mean to do that, stupid Authoress powers."

"Hey are you alright?" Percy asked.

"No, I can't get some stupid powers under control." I replied.

"Are you a Half-Blood or something?" Percy asked.

I laughed and then I said.

"No I'm an Authoress."

"What's an Authoress?" Percy asked.

"It's someone who can make characters come out of books just by wishing." I replied. "And I've done it again."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

I gave him the book and when I realized that he couldn't read it, I flipped to a chapter that had him in it and I read it outloud. His eyes opened wider and wider and then he fainted. Luckily, Authoress powers do more than just the character thing. I caught him with my magic and I quickly woke him up.

"Who actually knows enough about that to write about it?" Percy demanded when I woke him up.

"Rick Riordan, he's an Authorer, so in other words he's like me." I replied and then I slapped my forehead and said. "I'd better tell him another one of his characters is in our world."

"Someone else is in this world?" Percy asked looking like he was going to faint again.

"Two someones actually." I replied smiling.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"The Stolls." I replied, laughing when he groaned.

"They're pranksters." Percy said.

"Yeah I know, but at the moment, they're the only other two who happen to be from your world and in this one." I replied and then I snapped my fingers and I did an Iris-message to Rick Riordan.

"Hey Rick." I said lightly.

"Ah, Ms. Howell, why are you calling this time of day?" Rick asked.

"It's about a certain friend of ours that I accidently pulled out of his book." I replied nervously.

Rick stared at me for a moment and then he asked.

"Which Heroes of Olympus character was it?"

"The one that is in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series as well as Heroes of Olympus and who's first name is Percy." I replied nervously.

"LILY!" Rick yelled.

"You shouldn't have made your books so interesting and detailed, Rick, then I wouldn't have accidently wished Percy out of the book." I snapped. "Besides you did it to the Stolls."

"They're minor characters." Rick objected.

"You did it on purpose." I argued. "You needed help with a prank and then you didn't even send them back home."

"I can't, I haven't figured out how to do it." Rick replied.

"Then why don't you ask another Authorer?" I demanded.

"I don't like to ask for help with this sort of thing." Rick replied glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes and then I asked.

"You're way too proud."

"Lily." Rick warned.

"I'll stop." I said.

"Good." Rick said.

"Anyway, what should we do?" I changed the subject.

"Just keep him there until I can figure out how to send him and the Stolls back." Rick replied.

"You expect him to live with me!" I exclaimed.

"I can't take him in, and you can manuplate the mist and make it so that your family thinks that he is your brother." Rick exclaimed.

"That's not fair to them, Rick!" I objected.

"It is what has to be done." Rick replied.

"Next time, I'm calling a different Authorer even if it is one of your characters." I said.

"Fair enough." Rick replied and I swiped my hand across the Iris-message, making it disappear.

I turned to Percy and said.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for a while."

"But I have to get home!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well right now we don't know how to get you back to your world so you're going to have to stay with me." I replied.

"But won't your parents notice?" Percy asked.

I shook my head and said.

"I'm going to have to manuplate the mist and make them think that you are my brother."

"WHAT!" Percy exclaimed.

"It's nessary, Percy, at least until we can get you back home." I replied.

"Can't we just go to another Authorer?" Percy asked.

I shook my head again and said.

"Rick doesn't want his characters to talk to other Authorers unless, of course, said Authorer accidently pulls them out of their books."

"So Rick has a lot of pride." Percy said seeming to get it.

"Yes, kelp head." I replied.

"I'm not a kelp head!" Percy objected.

"Well you're dad is Poseidon who is god of the sea and you can be an idiot at times so yeah kelp head works." I replied sweetly.

"You're mean." Percy accused.

"No, Rick's mean, I'm just a person who recently found out that she's an Authoress." I replied.

"Yeah about that can you explain more?" Percy asked.

"An Authoress is a girl who has special powers that usually have to do with the book series we read. Also we have an ability to transport characters out of their books." I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and then I continued. "You should've seen what Rick and I did with the Stolls."

"I don't want to know." Percy said.

"It was really funny." I said starting to giggle as I thought about what we had done.

"I still don't want to know." Percy said.

"Oh just be quiet, I have to go and make everyone think that we're related, stay here." I said and then I left my room.

It didn't take me that long to put mist/a spell on everyone. After I did that, I returned to my room.

"Ok, it's done." I told Percy.

"So I can leave this room now?" Percy asked.

"Yeah but just so you know, you shouldn't try and leave." I said. "Things will get bad."

"Why would I leave when you're the only way I can get home?" Percy asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged and then I said. "Oh watch out for my little sisters, they're more annoying than Leo."

"That must be terrible." Percy commented.

"Yeah it-" I started to reply but just then Joy and Anna ran in and Joy said. "Percy, Lily mom says we're going to the store and she says you two are coming this time."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that you guys have to listen to her." Joy replied.

"Fine, we'll be there in a minute." Joy and Anna nodded and then they ran out.

I turned to Percy and said.

"You have to act as if you are actually they're big brother."

"Ok, I can do that." Percy said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can handle this." Percy said giving me a thumbs up.

"Good, now let's go before they come back." I said and we both ran downstairs.

**Author's note. **

**So how was it? I hope you enjoyed and always remember to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**So thanks for reviewing. Keep on reviewing for the story's sake. **

**Anyway enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

"So wait, Rick is an adopted child of Poseidon?" Percy asked staring at me in shock.

I had been explaining Authorers and Authoresses to Percy and he had somehow shifted the conversation to Rick. So I told him that Rick was the adoptive child of Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Hades, Persephone, and Poseidon. I know, that sounds crazy but the gods _really_ like Rick.

"And Zeus, and Hera, and Hestia, and Hades, and Persephone." I replied.

"How'd he get so many gods to like him?" Percy asked.

"He wrote about them." I replied and then I smiled and said. "But that's not as shocking as what an Authorer named Henry did."

"What did he do?" Percy asked.

"He got Artemis to adopt him." I replied and then I added. "He got the man-hater to like him enough to adopt him."

"Wow." Percy said in awe.

"Yeah wow." I agreed before saying. "The younger ones always get the gods and goddesses to adopt them."

"So you've been adopted?" Percy asked.

"No, I haven't met the gods and I have no plan to either." I snapped.

"You don't like them?" Percy asked, a little taken aback.

"The only gods/goddesses that I actually like are Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, and Artemis." I replied. "And I'm not a big fan of any of their Roman forms."

"Not even Neptune?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

I shuddered and said.

"Can't stand him."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Once Rick tells you about Neptune, you can never think of him in the same way ever again." I said. "Even you wouldn't like him."

"I find that hard to believe." Percy said.

"It's true, Rick has a habit of talking about a character's worst qualities before talking about their good qualities." I said and then I glanced at the clock. It was 1:39 PM. We were supposed to meet Rick and the Stolls in twenty-one minutes.

"We have to go, Percy, Rick will be waiting." I said standing up.

"Fine, but we're finishing this conversation." Percy said.

"Just go." I said walking out the door.

"I will if you actually wait!" Percy said and I laughed as I ran outside to the car.

Five minues later, Percy was driving the car extremely fast. If you're wondering why I let him drive, it's because I'm only fifthteen and four monthes and can't even get my learner's permit yet. Curse age!

Anyway, Percy was driving and I was hanging on for dear life. I know you're probably thinking 'Didn't The Last Olympian say that Percy was a good driver?'. Let's just say that somebody (Rick) didn't count on the fact that Percy was not in a rush. So I was holding on for dear life and yelling at Percy.

"DRIVE SLOWER!"

"Aren't we in a hurry?" Percy asked.

"Yes but I don't want to die!" I snapped.

"Fine, you're no fun." Percy said letting off the gas.

I glared at him and then I took control of the wheel. I smirked thinking 'Oh yeah, Authoress powers beat any other kind of power'.

"LILY!" Percy yelled as the wheel turned onto a different road without him turning it.

"Hey if you be annoying, I take control of the car." I replied smiling.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I just can't actually be in the driver's seat because I don't even have my learner's permit." I replied. "Though I'm learning how to make myself look older and how to make a driver's license appear."

"Now I wish I was an Authorer." Percy muttered.

"Sorry, Percy, but you're two much of a kelp head to be an Authorer." I said smiling.

"Hey!" Percy complained while I just snickered.

-This is a Line Break, not just a bunch of dashes-

When we finally got to the meeting place, Percy opened the door before I had even stopped the car. I guess he was really excited to see a couple of familiar faces.

"Hey Travis, Connor!" Percy shouted running over to the two boys.

I stopped the car and got out before walking over to Rick.

"He looks happy to see them." Rick commented.

"Well he hasn't seen a familiar face in two weeks so he would be." I agreed and then I lowered my voice and asked. "Are we any closer on finding a way to get them home?"

"No." Rick replied sounding frustrated. "I've tried everything."

"Even the portals?" I asked.

"They only work for us not them." Rick replied before saying. "I don't get it. Why can't we get them back home?"

"Maybe we're not thinking of everything." I said and then I snapped my fingers and suggested. "Why don't you ask Athena."

"I did, she doesn't know." Rick replied.

"There has to be something!" I exclaimed getting frustrated.

"Don't worry, Lily, we'll get them home." Rick said encouragingly.

"I hope so, Rick, I hope so." Lily said.

**Author's note. **

**So how was it? Hope you liked it and always remember to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Thanks for reviewing! And enjoy the 3rd chapter.**

Chapter 3

It's official. Living with Percy Jackson is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. _Ever! _He's worse than the Stolls and my little sisters and Leo all combined. Usually I don't say that about anyone, but when someone poors buckets of water on your head repeatedly, it's hard not to say it.

Let me explain. Percy has been living with me for over a month now and has been listening to my sisters in the ways of pranking. Now you're probably thinking 'Oh it can't be that bad' let me tell you now that it is that bad and worse. I now hate water just because of Percy and his pranking. Now I know Percy's usually not the pranking type of guy but if you listen to the Stolls, my sisters, and Rick then you get a pranking Percy.

Anyway, at the moment, I'm looking in every single book I can to see if I can get Percy home while being soaking wet. I looked through every fantasy I had and now I was checking out some library books. Nothing. Why is it so hard to send someone you accidently brought to your dimension back to their own? Why?

"Hey Lily?" I heard Percy ask.

I immediatly put my shields up. There was no way that I was going to let myself get soaked again not to mention the books.

"Relax, I have no plans of soaking you." I lifted my head and made sure there wasn't any buckets of water in the room. There weren't.

"What do you want, Percy?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you had found anything yet?" Percy asked and I could tell that he was getting more desperate to get home.

"Not yet, Percy, I'm trying though." I replied shaking my head.

"Why is it so hard to send someone back?" Percy asked. "Couldn't you just wish us back?"

"No no that will nev- hey wait that isn't such a kelp head idea!" I exclaimed. "I have to call Rick."

I sent an Iris message to Rick. As soon as his image appeared, I said.

"Rick, I have an idea that may work!"

"To get them home?" Rick asked eagerly.

"No to make a chocolate pizza, yes to get them home." I replied.

"Well what is it?" Rick asked.

"Ok so Percy came up with it but couldn't we just wish them back?" I asked.

Rick shook his head and said.

"I've tried that."

I pondered over that for a moment and then I said.

"What if we were already there?"

Rick's eyes widened and he said.

"That's brilliant, if we're already there then we should be able to wish them there as well."

"Which means I can get rid of kelp head, awesome." I said excitedly and then my excitement died down as I thought of something. "What if it doesn't work?"

"I'll test it with the Stolls first, if it doesn't work I'll send you a message." Rick said before adding. "And if it does work, I'll send you an Iris message and we'll celebrate."

"Get moving then, Rick, the sooner we get rid of the Prankers and the Kelp head the better." I said before swiping a hand through the Iris message.

I turned back to Percy and said.

"Rick thinks that it will work but he's going to test it out first."

"Who's he going to test it on?" Percy asked.

"The Stolls, don't worry if this doesn't work nothing will happen." I added seeing him frown.

"So we just have to wait for Rick to give the all clear?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, just wait." I replied.

**Author's note**

**So they found a way. Now it just has to work. But don't worry even if it does work this story will be at least a little longer. Sorry that this was so short. Anyway REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I want to. **

**Enjoy Chapter 4 and always review.**

Chapter 4

Percy and I had to wait for two days before we heard from Rick. We were sitting in my room and I was helping Percy read about himself, when the iris message appeared. I instantly stood up and asked.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, the Stolls are back at home." Rick said smiling.

"Good, I was getting worried after you didn't contact us after two days..." I started to say but Rick interupted me, asking. "What do you mean two days?"

"It's been two days." I replied.

"But it's only been an hour on my side." Rick said looking confused.

"That's impossible!" I exclaimed shocked. How could two days have passed on our side and an hour passed on their side?

"Apparently, we don't know as much about the other dimensions as we thought." Rick said.

"So only a day would have passed on their side while a month has passed on ours?" Percy asked.

"Yes but even with that so, I have a feeling that Annabeth is pretty worried about you." Rick replied smirking.

"She's going to kill me." Percy said burying his face in his hands.

"She has a good reason." I said smiling.

Percy uncovered his face for a moment to punch me before quickly covering it back up. He looked absolutely miserable. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder before turning back to Rick and saying.

"We need to get him home soon."

"You mean you will have to get him home." Rick corrected me before explaining. "I tried to wish Percy here but it didn't work. You'll have to do it yourself."

"Ok then." I said and I started to swipe my hand across the Iris message but then Rick said. "Wait I should warn you that wishing someone back takes a lot of energy."

"How much?" I asked not really concerned.

"I wished the Stolls here and I passed out for at least ten minutes." Rick replied.

That got me concerned. If Rick passes out from something, then it takes a whole lot of energy. It would make even the strongest of titans pass out. I could handle it of course, but it could knock me out at least for a few hours.

"Ok I can handle that." I said with a nervous laugh, after a few minutes.

"You'll be fine." Rick said.

"Of course I will be, I'm Lily Howell, Authoress extraordinaire." I said before facepalming myself and saying. "I sound like Leo."

"Yes you do, but that doesn't matter just get Percy home!" Rick said and then the Iris message disappeared.

I turned to Percy and said.

"You're going home."

-Here is another Line Break-

It took me about a minute to open a portal for myself. When I stepped through it, I was in the Argo 2's dining room. Six demigods were sitting at the table, one who I guessed was Annabeth was crying her eyes out.

"Ahem." I said loudly.

Instantly, demigods' weapons were out and they turned to face me.

"Relax, demigods, I've come to deliver something." I said calmly.

"Who are you?" One of the boys asked. I assumed he was Jason because of his blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Lily Howell, Authoress." I replied smiling at their confusion.

"What's an Authoress?" Another boy asked. Since he looked like an elf I guessed that he was Leo.

"Percy will explain." I replied.

The girl, I assumed was Annabeth, instantly perked up and demanded.

"You know where he is?"

"Yes, I came here to bring him back to you guys." I replied.

"Where is he?" Annabeth demanded looking around.

"He'll be here in a minute, I just have to concentrate." I said before closing my eyes and wishing that Percy was standing next to me.

A second later, Percy was standing next to me and I crumpled to the ground. The energy just drained out of me. I heard Percy saying my name before I fell unconscious.

**Author's note.**

**So Percy's back in his own world. But this story isn't done yet. Just you wait for the next chapter and remember to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own Lily and her sisters. **

**Thanks for reviewing and enjoy chapter 5! Oh by the way, there will be a special guest at the end of the chapter as well as a request. **

Chapter 5

When I woke up, I sat up to see Percy and Annabeth. My head was killing me.

"What happened?" I asked.

Percy grinned and said.

"Glad to see you awake, Lily."

"Yeah but what happened?" I asked again.

"Well I appeared on the Argo 2 and you just fainted, we carried you to the infirmary after that." Percy said. "And I explained to them who and what you are."

"He did a poor job of it, didn't he?" I asked Annabeth.

"Not the best description I've ever heard." Annabeth nodded.

"Let me guess, he said I could do pretty much anything?" I asked smiling.

"Yes." Annabeth replied.

"Well in that case he's almost right." I said and then when I saw the shocked look on her face, I said. "I can do pretty much anything that characters in books do except anything that has to do with music."

Annabeth looked really shocked and after a few minutes she sputtered.

"But... how?"

"To be honest, no Authorer/Authoress knows." I replied. "We're still trying to find out."

"That will take eternity." Percy said.

"No, it won't." I said glaring at Percy. "We just have to look into our history and soon we'll learn how we can do these things."

"Why haven't you looked into it before?" Percy asked.

"I've been a little busy trying to get you home." I snapped.

Percy held his hands up. I smirked, snapping at Percy always shuts him up.

"Anyway, if you're so powerful, why'd you faint when you brought Percy back to us?" Annabeth asked after a minute.

"Well apparently bringing someone back to their own world takes a lot of energy, a lot more than it takes to actually take them to my own world." I replied. "It happens even to the strongest of Authorers/Authoresses."

"Even Rick?" Percy asked.

"Yeah he fainted when he brought the Stolls back." I replied.

"Wait the Stolls were in your world?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah Rick brought them back before I brought Percy back." I replied.

"Ok, but who is Rick?" Annabeth asked looking confused.

"You might know him better as Riordan." I said and then seeing another confused look, I asked. "Surely you've at least heard of him, he's really important on Olympus."

"I've never heard of him." Annabeth said shaking her head.

"Huh, guess the Olympians didn't tell the demigods about Rick." I said shrugging. "Oh well, it's not that big of a deal."

"One of the strongest Authorers that you know isn't a big deal?" Percy asked.

"Not really." I said before slapping myself on the forehead and saying. "That reminds me, I have to IM him."

"Just so you know, it's not working that well." Annabeth warned.

I laughed and said.

"If I can IM someone from a different dimmension, I think I can IM someone who is in the same dimension."

Annabeth stared at me in shock for a minute and then she said.

"We'll leave you to do it then."

She grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him out of the room. For a minute, I just sat there; then I stood up and Iris messaged Rick.

As soon as his image showed up, he asked.

"Did you get Percy back?"

"Yeah, we're currently on the Argo 2." I replied.

"That's good, I was worried that you wouldn't be able to handle it." Rick said sighing with relief.

"Of course I would be able to handle it, I'm Lily Howell." I said with mock disbelief.

"You sound like Leo." Rick commented.

"When we get back home, you're dead." I threatened even though I knew it was true.

"Uh... we may have a problem with that." Rick said nervously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I tried to create a portal to go back home but it didn't work." Rick replied. "I tried about a million times but I couldn't open a portal to our world."

I gasped and asked.

"Are the rest of your powers working?"

"Yes." Rick replied and I sighed with relief. "I just can't open a portal to our world."

"Let me try." I said and then I tried to open a portal.

It didn't work.

"It doesn't work." I said after a minute.

"It didn't work for me, it's not going to work for you." Rick said.

"Then how are we going to get back home?" I demanded.

Rick took a deep breath and then he said.

"I don't know."

**Author's note. **

**So how was it? Now Lily and Rick are stuck in Percy's world. And in the middle of a war too. Anyway, I hope you liked it and now it is time for our special guest and the request. **

**Lily: Hiya. I'm going to be doing the request. **

**Me: We're doing the request, Lily, not just you. **

**Lily: Fine anyway the request is...**

**Me: We would like you, the reader, to create another Authorer/Authoress to put in the story. Whoever has the best one get's their character put into the story. **

**Lily: We're putting a form at the end of the chapter. **

**Me: Lily, this is the end of the chapter. **

**Lily: Oh. Right, so after we finish talking we'll put the form on. **

**Me: We are finished talking. **

**Lily: Well on with the form. **

_**Form-**_

_**Name: **_

_**Nickname:**_

_**Gender: **_

_**Age (preferably 8-16):**_

_**Family members:**_

_**Adopted or not (if so who adopted them?):**_

_**Appearence:**_

_**Clothes:**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Fears:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Weapons (optional):**_

_**Flaws:**_

_**Romance (optional):**_

_**Magical object (optional):**_

_**Birthday:**_

_**Anything else that may be important:**_

**Lily: And that's it. The long author's note is over.**

**Me: You forgot something. **

**Lily: You mean you forgot something, you're the Author of this story.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Lily: Ok anyway remember to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians, which I don't, I wouldn't be doing this fanfic. **

**Ok so the Authoress/Authorer who will be joining us is Elizabeth Karrs made by Sea-Demigod. Congratulations! For everyone else who sent in a character, you're characters may enter the story at some point but I have no guarantees.**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 6! **

Chapter 6

"Great, just great." I said starting to pace the floor.

"We'll figure it out though." Rick said.

"How?" I demanded. "Our portals have shorted out and we have no way to get home. How can we figure this out?"

Rick didn't speak for a few mnutes and then he exclaimed.

"I've got it."

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"We just need to talk to an Authoress/Authorer in this world." Rick said. "Luckily, I know quite a few."

"Uh huh and how many are older than me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe one or two and those are busy in the war so... we'll have to call one of the younger ones." Rick said nervously.

"Which one has the most experience?" I asked.

Rick didn't reply for a minute and then he said.

"Elizabeth Karrs, adopted by Athena and currently living in New York City."

"Ok then, call up Elizabeth and we'll be home in no time." I said smiling.

"See you, Lily." Rick said and then he swiped his hand across the Iris message.

I took a deep breathe and then I said loudly.

"Leo and Percy, stop spying and just come in already!"

I used my powers to make the door open and Percy and Leo fell into the room. I shook my head and muttered 'Idiots' under my breathe. They stood up and then Leo asked.

"How'd you know we were there?"

"Simple, I'm an Authoress." I replied and then seeing his confused look, I explained. "Authoresses can do anything a character in a book can do and if a character in a book can notice people who are spying on them, an Authoress can too."

"So we might as well have been saying 'Hey Lily, we're listening to you from the door, don't mind us'?" Percy asked.

"Yeah pretty much." I replied and then I asked. "So you two heard everything?"

"Yep." Leo said popping the 'p'.

"So you know that I'm going to be stuck here for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah." Percy replied and then he asked. "But why aren't your portals working?"

"I don't know." I said before adding. "Elizabeth will help us with them though."

They didn't say anything for a moment and then Leo asked.

"What did that Rick guy mean by adopted?"

Percy and I looked at each other for a moment and then I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Leo demanded.

"Well it just surprises me that someone who spent some time at orphanages wouldn't know what 'adopted' means." I said smiling.

"I know what it means I just can't believe someone could just be adopted by a god much less by Athena." Leo snapped.

"Quite the contrary Poseidon adopts cyclopes and most Authorers and Authoresses get adopted by one of the gods at some point." I said still smiling. "Even Rick has been adopted by several gods including Hera who hates most demigods."

At that, Leo was shocked into silence. Though I wasn't surprised when, not even two minutes later, he asked.

"Have you been adopted?"

"Nope." Percy replied. "And she doesn't want to either."

I slapped him and growled.

"I do not need you to reply for me, Percy."

"Sorry." Percy apoligized quickly.

"But he's right about the not wanting to be adopted thing." I said turning to Leo.

"She's not a big fan of the gods." Percy explained.

I shot a glare at him. He raised his hands in surrender. I grinned with satisfaction while Leo laughed.

"You would surrender too if she was glaring at you." Percy snapped at Leo.

"Nothing scares Leo Valdez, Supreme commander of the Argo II." Leo declared.

"Not even this." I said flicking my fingers so that he wouldn't be able to move anything except his mouth.

"What did you even do?" Leo asked and then after a minute he said. "You're mean."

"I'll tell you what I told Percy, I'm just an Authoress who recently discovered her powers." I said smirking.

"That's not what you said." Percy piped up.

"Shut up, Percy."

"But you didn't say that, you said and I quote 'No, Rick's mean, I'm just a person who recently found out that she's an Authoress'." Percy said.

"Shut up, kelp head."

"But-" Percy stopped when I glared at him.

There was an awkward pause for a few seconds and then I said.

"We should probably go tell the rest of the seven that we have one more passenger."

They nodded and then we headed out to deck.

The rest of the seven were fighting monsters. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed the monsters before. Percy and Leo joined in the fight and pretty soon the monsters were gone.

Jason was the first person to notice that I was still there. He turned to me, surprise etched on his face, and he asked.

"Not to be rude but why are you still here? Percy said you would want to get home immediately."

"Well," I sighed. "I'm having a little trouble with me portals and until I can get them sorted out, I'm stuck with you guys."

"Oh ok." Jason said.

I smiled and then suddenly I felt really dizzy. The dizziness stayed for a couple more minutes and then I collapsed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You gave us a prophecy." Hazel said.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"You gave us a prophecy like Rachel would." Annabeth said.

"What did I say?" I demanded.

Percy recited the prophecy.

_"With the Authoress comes a change_

_that will affect all those within range_

_the Authorer's story has been changed by fate_

_they can only win if seven becomes eight."_

"This is not good." I muttered to myself.

**Author's note.**

**So we have another prophecy. I bet you're wondering what will happen. I'm definetly not telling. Anyway remember to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**To the guest: No it is not Inkheart. Sure they were able to get characters out of books but my characters do it differently and the Authorers/Authoresses have a lot more powers.**

**Anyway enjoy chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

I was worried about the prophecy. That's an understatement. I was panicking because of the prophecy.

The reason for that was that the seven had to get another demigod and there was no possible way that they could do that and if they didn't then they would fail to defeat the giants and Gaea. And it was all my fault. And that was making me panic from worry and guilt.

Here's the thing about an Authoress/Authorer panicking: It usually does not end well. By that I mean that it can cause the leveling of cities and the destruction of islands. _If _we lose control.

I was trying my hardest not to lose control and go into panicking Authoress mode on the ship. That would be bad.

That leads me to my current position: running around the ship doing pretty much meaningless tasks. That kept my mind off of panicking. Until I heard the demigods talking about it at lunch.

I heard their conversation by accident. See I hadn't been eating with them. Instead, I had been making sure that there wasn't anything to worry about. I was passing by the dining area when I heard the words.

"I wonder who the prophecy was talking about..."

Cue panic.

It shouldn't have been that easy to make me panic. But I was already on the brink of panicking so all it took was one simple sentence to set me over.

I ran to my room and locked myself in. I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt because I couldn't control myself.

Then it started. Full blown Authoress panic mode. I didn't yell or scream or anything a normal person would do. What I did was way worse.

First a cocoon of water formed around me. Then a wall of fire appeared around the water and started to spread around the room (thank goodness I had the foresight to fire proof my room). Then electricity shot through my fingers and shot across the room.

That was bad but not as bad as it could be. If only I could control it though, then I could get rid of it.

Unfortunately, my panic was causing my powers to go crazy. I was just lucky that it was only fire, water, and electricity. I heard that this one Authorer destroyed an entire city with an earthquake because of a accidental panic. And he had just learned of it an hour before.

Suddenly, the door of my room opened.

"DON'T!" I yelled.

Too late.

I heard the yelling of Leo, Jason, and Percy as my powers hit them. The three of them were knocked out of the room and there was nothing I could do about it.

"SORRY!" I yelled after them.

I used the powers I could control, to shut the door again before the fire and electricity could spread.

I could feel the heat and electricity around me as I struggled to try and contain my powers. I didn't want to hurt any more of my friends.

But things clearly weren't going my way that day because the door once again opened and this time only Leo stepped in.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Authoress panic mode, get out while you can!" I exclaimed.

The idiot didn't listen and he tried to step into the room. He was instantly attacked by my powers. The fire didn't affect him but the electricity and water sure did. He was blown out of the room by volts of electricity and a blast of water.

It really wasn't my day.

**Author's note.**

**Short but I couldn't think of what to do for this chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if there wasn't much to it. Remember to Review or Favorite or Follow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: How shall I put this hmm... I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I'm running out of creative ways to say that!**

**To RAINBOWSNEMISIS: The first time, Lily did lock the door. An idiot (Leo) picked the lock because they were worried about her and some bolts of electricity that were coming out of the keyhole. The second time well let's just say she had other things on her mind.**

**And now to Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

It took quite a long time for me to reign in my powers. By that I mean a few hours. When I finally got control over my powers, I took a deep breath to relax myself and then I left the room.

I walked up to the deck. When Percy, Leo, and Jason saw me, they looked a little mad. I quickly walked over to them and explained.

"Sorry about earlier. Sometimes Authoress powers go out of control usually when we are feeling a very strong, usually negative, emotion."

"Like your portals?" Percy asked.

"No my portals won't be back online for a while now but my other powers are completely in my control at the moment." I replied.

They were silent for a moment and then Leo asked.

"How were you able to have fire, electricity, and water in one place all at once?"

I laughed and said.

"That is nothing. We Authorers/Authoresses can do a lot more than that if we wanted to."

"If I can ask, how many Authorers/Authoresses are there?" Jason asked.

"In this world maybe a hundred, in others, thousands upon thousands." I replied after thinking about it.

They were silent for a moment and then Jason asked.

"Why aren't they helping in the war then?"

"They are." I said and then, seeing their confused looks, I clarified. "Most Authorers/Authoresses in this world are either half-bloods or legacies, the others are adopted by the gods. So they're helping though one Authorer is only making it worse and he doesn't even know that he's an Authorer!"

"Who?" Percy asked.

"That roman legacy of Apollo, Octavien, when I get my hands on that idiot, I'm going to punish him Authoress style." I replied darkly.

All three of them stared at me in shock for a moment before Jason said.

"There is no possible way that _Octavien_ could be an Authorer."

"Unfortunatly, he's an unknown Authorer, the worst kind." I said frowning with distaste. At first, even I couldn't believe that that no good excuse for a legacy could be an Authorer. It was just unthinkable even though it was true.

"What's so bad about an unknown Authorer?" Leo asked.

"They don't know that they have powers and are ignorant of them." I said before adding. "Though that's a blessing in this case since if he knew that he is an Authorer, he would have already destroyed the greek camp."

"That's good but seriously how is he an Authorer?" Percy asked.

"Most legacies and children of Apollo are, though that's kind of shocking since he is the only god who doesn't know that Authorers/Authoresses exist." I replied shrugging.

"How come?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." I replied shrugging again.

There was an awkward silence between the four of us before I decided to change the subject.

"So any ideas on who the prophecy was talking about?" I asked.

"Well if Nico and Reyna were still here, I would say that it would be one them but they aren't so I have no idea." Percy replied scratching his head.

The four of us thought about it for a few minutes before Leo suddenly yelled.

"I got it!"

"What did you come up with?" Jason asked.

"Well demigods have one parent that is a god and therefore if we got an Authorer/Authoress who was adopted by a god then technically we would have a demigod." Leo replied bouncing up and down. "And we have an Authoress right on board."

"There is one problem in your plan, Valdez." I said.

"What would that be, Howell?" Leo asked.

"I have never been adopted by a single god." I replied.

Leo looked crestfallen and Jason looked much the same. I decided to try and lift their spirits.

"It was a good plan. We just need to find another Authorer/Authoress who has been adopted." I said giving them a soft smile.

"But what are the chances of that?" Jason asked.

"Hey I have built-in Authorer/Authoress detection, I can find one just like that." I said snapping my fingers.

"You can?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, kelp head, how do you think I know that Octavien is an Authorer?" I asked grinning.

"That's great, we just have to find another Authorer/Authoress whose been adopted and we're home free." Leo said excitedly.

I nodded and then I used my powers to locate another Authorer/Authoress. Luckily, the nearest one was at our next destination.

"Found one and he's near our next destination." I declared.

"Cool, I'll tell Festus to take off." Leo said dashing off.

"I'll get us ready to set sail." Percy said running of as well.

"I'll help you." I said walking after him.

Percy and I used our powers to get the ship ready to sail but just before we were about to set off, I saw a glowing light that was above my head. I looked up and saw a trident surrounded by blue and green light.

Looked like I was adopted after all. And by Poseidon/Neptune too.

**Author's note. **

**So Octavien is an Authorer and Lily has been claimed by Poseidon/Neptune. This chapter was just full of surprises. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and remember to review, follow, and favorite. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**To Sea-Demigod: Just wait until you see who else is an Authorer/Authoress. You will probably be shocked.**

**Anyway enjoy Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

I waited until we were at destination before I told them about my adoption. It was funny to say the least.

See, when we arrived at our destination, Percy and I were supposed to go look for the Authorer but I stopped him before we could go anywhere.

"What's up, Lily?" He asked.

"We don't have to go look for that Authorer." I said simply.

"But we need him for the quest and... you got adopted and didn't tell us, didn't you?" Percy asked his eyes widening.

"Yep." I replied.

"Who adopted you?" He asked after a moment.

"Poseidon/Neptune." I replied before adding. "Looks like we're adopted siblings, kelp head."

"Stop calling me that!" Percy complained.

"Never!" I declared.

"You're so mean." He pouted.

"No Rick's mean, I'm just a girl who recently discovered she is an Authoress." I said crossing my arms.

"You need to stop using that excuse." Percy said before grinning and adding. "Little sis."

I bonked him upside the head.

"Don't call me little sis." I snapped.

"Ouch, what got you in a bad mood?" Percy asked rubbing his head.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" I replied giving him a dubious look.

Percy looked really confused and then he finally got it.

"Oh right, you still hate Neptune."

"Yeah." I said dryly.

"You just need to get to know him. He's nice." Percy said.

"Have you even met Neptune?" I asked and before he could open his mouth, I added. "Meeting Poseidon does not count as meeting Neptune."

"Well how do you know what he's like?" Percy demanded after a moment. "You've only heard a description of him and yet you hate him. You think that Rick's right about him but he might not be. You can't judge someone before you even meet him."

I knew he was right but if you heard terrible things about someone, could you expect them to actually be a good person? I had heard some pretty bad things about Neptune and I wasn't quite ready to believe he could be nice.

"I'll try and keep an open mind, Perce, but no guarrentees." I said after a minute.

"That's all I ask." Percy said before grinning and saying. "So since you're my little sister..."

"I don't like where this is going..." I muttered.

"That means I can finally be the overprotective brother." Percy finished.

"Yes you can be the overprotective brother if you wish to be killed." I muttered.

"Alright, alright no need to threaten me." Percy said holding up his hands.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked.

"That you're afraid of your little sister." I replied smirking.

"Well you can control fire, electricity, water, and you can make portals that send you to another dimmension, why wouldn't I be afraid?" Percy pointed out.

"I guess you have a point." I said still smirking. "But still, what big brother is afraid of their little sister?"

"Me." Percy replied.

"That was a retorical question, kelp head." I said shaking my head. Percy was hopeless.

"If you keep calling me that, I will come up with a nickname for you." Percy growled.

"Do your worst, kelp head!" I declared.

"Sure, bookworm."

I turned to him slowly and then I sent a volt of electricity at him.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted.

"Then stop calling me kelp head." Percy said smirking.

"Sure, Prissy." I said grinning.

Percy groaned.

"Where did you get so many nicknames for me?" He asked.

"From the books, in fact, I have nicknames for the entire crew." I said smirking.

"What are they?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Annabeth is wise girl, Frank is panda man or goldfish boy, Jason is blonde superman, Piper is beauty queen, Leo is repair boy, and... actually I can't think of one for Hazel." I said frowning when I got to Hazel.

"Goldfish boy?" Percy asked after a minute.

"I came up with that when I heard that he had turned into a goldfish." I replied.

"Huh, where'd you get blonde superman?" Percy asked.

"Books again." I replied.

"You get everything from books, don't you?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." I said smiling. "I get things mostly from other Authorers and Authoresses."

"How many do you know?"

"Too many to count." I replied and then I asked. "Do you know Will Solace?"

"Yeah."

"He's an Authorer." I said smiling.

Percy's jaw nearly hit the floor. After a minute, he managed to sputter.

"Will Solace is an Authorer!"

"Yeah." I replied.

"How?" Percy demanded.

"Well like I said before, most Apollo kids and legacies are Authorers/ Authoresses." I stopped for a moment and then I added. "Though different demigods can be Authorers/Authoresses as well."

"How many demigods do you know that are also Authorers/Authoresses?" Percy asked.

"Seventy-four, not including the ones that are adopted by gods." I replied. "Most of them are at the roman camp but there are a few greek Authorers/Authoresses. Like Katie Gardener and Travis Stoll."

Percy nearly choked.

"You're only mentioning this now." He said after a minute.

"It never came up, besides not even Connor knows that Travis is an Authorer." I said smiling. "That's part of the reason why they were staying with Rick. He wanted to keep an eye on Travis."

Percy stared at me for a moment and then he asked.

"If Travis is an Authorer, does that mean that he can play even worse pranks on people?"

"Yes that's why Katie has been keeping an eye on him." I said smiling. "And trust me when I saw that nobody wants to deal with an angry Katie. Especially when she uses her Authoress powers."

Percy shook his head and then he asked.

"How does no demigod know that they're Authorers/Authoresses?"

"Because we are smart." I declared and then I said. "So do you want to know who else is an Authorer/Authoress?"

"I don't know..." Percy started to say but I interupted him saying. "It's someone in this crew."

"Who?" Percy asked staring at me in shock.

"Well he's still an unknown Authorer but a certain son of Mars just happens to be an Authorer." I said smirking.

"FRANK IS AN AUTHORER!" Percy yelled before fainting.

"I probably shouldn't have told him that." I said to myself before using my Authoress powers to carry him to the infirmary.

**Author's note.**

**So who else was shocked at learning other people who are Authorers and the one Authoress. I think learning that Frank was an unknown Authorer was an even bigger shock then the Octavien as an unknown Authorer thing. Anyway remember to review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: Today's disclaimer will be handled by Lily Howell, Authoress. **

**Lily: Why do I have to do it?**

**Me: Because I haven't done the disclaimer this way yet.**

**Lily: I really wish you didn't have power over me. **

**Me: So do your sisters so shush and do the disclaimer. **

**Lily: Fine. 101dragon does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. She just likes writing about them. And I'm leaving.**

**And now to some reviewers who I would like to say something to.**

**To ArticFox319: No! Don't die on me! This story isn't over!**

**Anyways on with the story. **

Chapter 10

Percy woke up as soon as I poured a bucket of water on him. He sat up, immediately dried.

"Frank is an Authorer?" Was the first thing he said.

"Yeah he just doesn't know yet." I replied.

"Can I tell him?" Percy asked.

"No, I'll tell him." I said before adding. "Besides, he needs to find out from an Authoress or at least someone who can detect Authorers/Authoresses."

"Fine." Percy huffed. "But next time one of my friends is an Authorer/Authoress and they don't know it yet, I want to tell them."

"Fine, anyways, I'll leave you here so I can go tell Frank." I said before turning around and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Frank was in the dining room when I found him.<p>

"Frank, I need to tell you something really important." I said as soon as I walked into the room.

"Ok..."

I took a deep breathe and then I said.

"I meant to tell you before now but you're an Authorer."

Frank stared at me for a moment and then he asked.

"Are you kidding me?"

I shook my head.

"But I can't be an Authorer, I would know if I were an Authorer or not." Frank objected.

"Actually, you wouldn't, not many Authorers/Authoresses discover that part of themselves until they're older." I said calmly. "Some remain ignorant of their powers until they are in their thirties or even forties and then they only find out because another Authorer/Authoress tells them. So no you wouldn't."

"How do you know that I'm an Authorer?" Frank asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I have built in Authorer/Authoress detection so I know when someone is an Authorer or an Authoress." I replied before saying. "Listen, Frank, I know that it's kind of shocking that you're an Authorer but look on the brightside, there are a lot of other Half-Blood Authorers/Authoresses."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe some of the demigods that are Authorers/ Authoresses." I replied.

"Like who?" Frank asked.

I smirked and then I asked.

"You know Reyna?"

"She's an Authoress?" Frank asked his eyes widening.

"Yeah, one of the best." I replied before adding. "Which helps considering that an unknown Authorer that I know about just happens to be one of the worst even though he hasn't discovered his powers."

"Who?" Frank asked.

"Octavian." I said with disgust. I really hate Octavian.

"WHAT!" Frank exclaimed. "Octavian is an Authorer?"

"Unfortunately." I replied before reassuring him. "Don't worry though, he doesn't even know he's an Authorer and I guarantee that when someone tells him, he'll be out of this dimension by the next day."

"How?" Frank asked.

"You leave that to me, Frank." I said grinning.

"I almost feel bad for Octavian." Frank said shaking his head.

"You shouldn't." I said firmly before getting more serious. "Anyway, Frank, now that you know that you're an Authorer, you're going to have to do some training to make sure your powers don't malfunction."

"Malfunction?" Frank asked.

"Sometimes our powers go berserk." I explained. "Like you heard about the incident that happened outside of my cabin?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that was the result of an overuse of emotions." I continued. "Sometimes when our emotions get too powerful, they tap into our powers and make them go crazy. Thus we have no control over our powers."

"I'm not sure I want to be an Authorer now." Frank said.

"That rarely happens, Frank, besides with some training, you're powers probably won't malfunction." I reassured him.

"Probably?" Frank asked.

"I've been at this for a few months and even my powers malfunction sometimes." I said. "Anyway, I'll start training you soon, for now, I have to go see if they're back yet."

And with that, I walked out of the dining room without waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p>That night, I couldn't sleep. I left my cabin and I went above deck and over to Festus. The dragon figurehead made a few creaking sounds so I said.<p>

"I just couldn't sleep."

Festus creaked and whirred. I was glad I could understand what it was trying to say.

"Yes, I can understand you." I said to him after he finished. He made a few more sounds, and I said. "I'm an Authoress, we can do a lot of things."

Festus creaked again and I laughed.

"Yes like Frank, I guess word gets around quickly."

Word had gotten around pretty quickly. Hazel had nearly fainted when she heard that Frank was an Authorer. I think she was worried about the fact that Authorers can control fire...

Other people had been fairly calm about the situation. There had been some shocked gasping and a lot of questions but it was still a better reaction then Percy's and Hazel's.

It was just a little bit shocking that Festus, a figurehead that just happened to be alive, knew about it as well. Leo must have told him.

Festus made some more noises and I grinned. I was glad that Festus liked to give away his friends.

"Yeah, I know." I said to Festus. "Leo is terrible at sneaking up on people."

"Festus!" I heard Leo complain from behind me.

I used my Authoress powers and made him float into the air. Then I used air currents to bring him in front of me and I stopped my powers. He fell like a stone.

"Any particular reason why you were trying to sneak up on me?" I asked.

"I saw you and I thought that I might try to scare you." Leo replied before making a face and saying. "But someone decided to be mean and gave it away."

Festus made some creaking sounds and I had to laugh.

"Hey I saved you from being destroyed!" Leo said indignantly.

Festus creaked again and Leo snapped.

"Well I'm going to fix you, aren't I?"

They argued about this for a while. Eventually, it got really boring so I interrupted saying.

"Will you two stop arguing?"

They didn't listen to me, they just kept arguing. So after a minute, I snapped my fingers and a blast of water hit both Leo and Festus.

"Quit arguing!"

Festus creaked in agreement while Leo just grinned. What was he up to?

I got my answer as a little robot hit me.

"VALDEZ!" I yelled at him.

He turned and ran and I chased after him while trying to avoid the little robot who liked hitting people.

**Author's note. **

**So who liked the fact that she was talking to Festus. It wasn't that good of a chapter but trust me, the next one will be better. Anyways, I promise to stop bringing up characters who just happen to be Authorers and Authoresses. No more shocking reveals of Authorers/Authoresses. Anyway remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a writer on fanfiction so in other words, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Ok for this chapter I have to clarify that this story began after the seven had gone through Sparta and the other places and THEN Percy had been wished away to Lily's dimension three days before they would arrive at Athens. With that being said, on to Chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

We were getting close to Athens. I was glad. The sooner we defeated Gaea, the better.

I was teaching Frank the fine arts of controlling Authorer/Authoress powers. And honestly I thought it would be easier to teach Percy how to use bows and arrows than to teach Frank how to control his powers. He was basically unteachable!

If you think I'm being harsh, let me assure you that I am not. Seriously, I would be lucky if I taught him how to control the teleporting and the telekinesis, nevermind controlling the fire, and water, and electricity, and every other thing that Authorers/ Authoresses can do because of books.

As Frank accidently teleported again, I wished, not for the first time, that Authorer/Authoress powers didn't unlock as soon as they knew that they were Authorers/Authoresses. That would make my job so much easier.

Frank reappeared in front of the mask so I said.

"You have to try harder and get these powers under control."

"I'm trying but they're not like my other powers." Frank replied putting a hand on the mask to steady himself.

That gave me an idea.

"Frank, do your other powers ever go out of control?" I asked.

"Sometimes when I'm already in one form it changes without me wishing it but that only happens when I'm sleeping." Frank replied after a minute.

"Ok then, let's start there and then work our way to the other powers." I said starting to smile for the first time that morning.

"Wait what?" Frank asked looking confused.

"Now that you are an Authorer, you're shape-shifting abilities will not be limited to just animals." I explained. "You will also be able to shape-shift into magical creatures and objects."

"Great just great." Frank muttered.

"Relax, Frank." I said.

"Easy for you to say, you have this Authorer thing under control." Frank said.

"It used to be I didn't." I said and when I saw his questioning look, I explained. "No Authorer/Authoress masters their powers their first day. We're lucky if we master our powers within a month."

"How long did it take you?" Frank asked.

"Two months, but that was only because I had to do so without letting my parents know." I added.

"Who trained you?"

"A lot of different people, mostly Rick though." I replied.

"Rick?" Frank asked.

"Rick is like my uncle but he's not related to me." I explained. "We Authorers/ Authoresses consider each other family. Seeing as there are so many of us, we have a rather large family."

"That I am now apart of?" Frank asked.

"Well you're part of the demigod branch." I replied and then I started explaining again. "We have different branches for different dimmensions. Like this dimmension is the demigod/Magician branch. Another is called the wizard/witch branch. And the one I'm from is called the Authorer/Authoress branch since we're the only magical beings in my dimmension."

"There's nothing magical in your dimmension except for Authorers/Authoresses?" Frank asked surprised.

"Yeah, but our world can hardly handle us." I replied.

"Something tells me that your Authorers and Authoresses are more dangerous than anyone elses." Frank said shaking his head.

"We're only dangerous when we really want to kill somebody." I said smirking.

"Now I'm scared."

"You should be." I agreed and then I got serious. "Anyway, let's get back to work."

Over the next few hours, we practiced getting his shape-shifting abilities under control. Frank was good at controlling his animal shape-shifting but object shape-shifting and magical creature shape-shifting, not so much.

I finally gave up when Frank accidently turned himself into a bowling ball and teleported himself away. I had come to the conclusion that even Rick couldn't teach him. And Rick's one of the best Authorers, I know, who can actually teach Authorers/ Authoresses how to use their powers.

Hopefully, he could learn with time and a lot of practice. Before we had to face Gaea.

**Author's note. **

**Ok before we get to the regular author's note, Lily and I have a question for you. **

**Lily: Speak for yourself, I want nothing to do with this. **

**Me: Anyway, this question will effect something that will happen a lot later in the story. Lily if you would ask the question. **

**Lily: Fine. What should happen to Octavien?**

**A) Die as Rick intended**

**B) Get saved by Lily and stay in his dimmension and still not know he's an Authorer. **

**C) Get saved by Lily and go to Lily's dimmension and learn that he is an Authorer and learn how to use his powers.**

**D) Get saved by Lily and then get killed by another Authorer. **

**Me: And that's the end of the question. **

**Lily: Wait! Readers should know that she won't do one of these. **

**Me: Fine, what Lily said. Anyway this chapter was mainly a filler but I hoped you enjoyed it. Anyway remember to review. Also I'm not updating until I get at least five reviews.**


End file.
